lo que siempre espere
by MargarethMidori chan
Summary: tras años separados, sakura se siente muy triste, considerada una de las hechiceras mas poderosas, pero solitaria, pero una visita cambiara su vida, la persona a la que mas esperda llega tras años de ausencia, una historia de amor S S


**Midory/Hanako chan...**

los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino al grupo Clamp...

espero que lo disfruten )

**Lo que siempre espere...**

Hace ya muchos años que no sabia nada de esa persona, lo extrañaba mucho... en medio del parque pingüino en una noche de iluminadas estrellas, se encontraba una chica de alrededor de 19 años, de ojos color esmeralda con un brillo intenso pero un poco triste, su cabello de color castaño claro que mas se parecía a el dulce color de la miel, su figura muy esbelta causaba una que otra mirada de los hombres; esa noche estaba sentada en los columpios donde acostumbraba meditar durante horas.

Su mejor amiga se había ido al extranjero, de vez en cuando se veían y charlaban durante muchas horas, pero Tomoyo tenia que estudiar, su madre Sonomi la había mandado a una escuela en Francia, cada semana recibía una carta de ella, pero no era suficiente, su ausencia era muy presente.

Durante esos años había no solo crecido en estatura, sino también en magia, era parte de una organización muy antigua llamada el Concilio de Magia y Hechicería de Oriente, en la cual era conocida con una hechicera de enormes poderes; que con el paso del tiempo aquella niña no era la misma, había cambiado, era mas atenta, muy calculadora, además muy reservada, no tenia muchos amigos a excepción de unos cuantos que conocía hace años, ella vivía sola en un departamento que su bisabuelo le había regalado en su cumpleaños numero 19 pero lo que la ponía muy triste era no saber que la única persona a la que había amado no estaba con ella.

Se sentía sola en ese parque, sus guardianes y las cartas siempre estaban a su lado y la querían mucho, pero sabía que a pesar de su compañía sentía que algo le faltaba...

- me pregunto que estará haciendo esa persona... de seguro se habrá olvidado de mi- una lagrima rodó por su mejilla como desearía que estuvieras aquí... mi querido Shaoran...

Fue entonces que sintió una energía muy poderosa, provenía muy cerca de donde estaba, se fue a investigar, por que nunca antes había sentido tal energía...

No muy lejos de ahí un joven de ojos castaños y cabellos del mismo color se encontraba en un árbol de cerezos, estaba muy pensativo, había ido a visitar a una persona pero le dijeron que esa persona ya no vivía ahí, se fue de ese lugar muy triste, pensaba en volver e verla luego de tantos años... necesitaba explicarle el motivo de su ausencia...

La joven Sakura Kinomoto se acercaba más a la persona que poseía esa energía, le parecía demasiado familiar, su corazón palpitaba más rápidamente, no sabia por que pero un sentimiento que tenia olvidado en su corazón volvía a renacer...

En esos momentos, el joven de ojos castaños sentía que alguien se acercaba, su aura era muy familiar, acaso seria esa persona que tanto deseaba ver...

Fue en ese momento en dos miradas se encontraron, un momento mágico, único, un sentimiento que florecía en sus corazones, un sentimiento que les hacia palpitar mas fuerte su corazón, no sabían que decirse, era tantos años, pero eso no importaba, se había reencontrado, se habían vuelto a ver, solo una palabra podían articular, el nombre de su único amor...

- Sakura

- Shaoran

Ambos corrieron para estar con el otro, un abrazo muy fuerte, sus corazones palpitando, un sentimiento mutuo que los envolvían y que era mucho mas fuerte que ellos, se quedaron mirándose, sentían la respiración del otro, y algo que los hacia mover, un beso, un beso que siempre habían esperado, ser correspondidos por esa persona...

Los años pasaron, sus vidas habían cambiado, ahora vivían juntos y se habían casado dos años después de que se habían reencontrado, estaban en una hermosa casa, viendo como jugaba una hermosa niña, de cabellos castaños y ojos de color esmeralda, estaban orgullosos de su única hija.

- mami... papi

- ya vamos pequeña- ambos esposos se acercaron a la niña, tomando la mano del otro, a pesar del tiempo su amor no había cambiado, era tan intenso como la primera vez que se habían visto y este amor había crecido.

Por ahora ellos vivían feliz, juntos con un futuro por delante con un amor que superaba todos los obstáculos y una hija que había sido el fruto de un amor insuperable...

Notas de autoras:

Este one chot lo escribí un tanto nostálgica, no tiene nada que ver con la historia de El legado de un pasado, y es que me pareció lindo que Sakura y Shaoran se reencontraran luego de tantos años separados... se imagina estar lejos de la persona a la que mas quieren... yo no... Pero que se puede hacer contra el destino.

bueno este unico capitulo me salio pequeño, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Por favor déjenme sus reviews, me gustaria leer sus opiniones de este único capitulo, bueno quizás lo continué, pero aun lo pensare...


End file.
